


Wandering Woods

by writingstarsinthesky



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Friendship, gremlin friendship, hints of oc/canon character, hints of sidlink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstarsinthesky/pseuds/writingstarsinthesky
Summary: Link comes across a friend in the forests of Hyrule
Kudos: 11





	Wandering Woods

**Author's Note:**

> hello im back zelda fandom did you miss me (the answer is no)
> 
> this fic features my friend's oc so go give them some love ( @somekrazifreak on twitter)
> 
> my twit is @shepardsaves

The forest is soft, quiet in the night. Like the edges have been dulled by a blanket of sleep. The moon hangs in the sky; a safe, off white orb that makes Link feel a little better about moving through the woods on his own. The underbrush rustles around his leggings, but that’s the only sound that gives away his movement between the trees. It’s a blessing to be small sometimes, passing through the ancient foliage like a shadow. 

His shield and bow are starting to weigh on his back, sword and quiver bumping equally against the wide spread of his hips. It’s nothing that will bother him, not yet, but it’s better to make camp now and try and rest while he still has the wind in him to run. Curiosity, though, that always gets the better of him. And in the distance he can see a fire burning. 

He’s curious as to who’s out and about at this time of night. It’s rare that a hylian or something other than a monster is out this late, and if they are it’s usually someone who needs his help. Unless of course it’s a camp of bobkin, sleeping noisily by their homemade fires. 

The thought makes a dull thrill run through his blood, his hand lifting to rest on his bow. Link may be small, but the idea of a fight always made heat flush through his body; when a blood moon hung in the sky, it wasn’t the servants of the Calamity that were the most dangerous things in these woods.

It was Link.

He presses up to the line of trees, out of the brush and away from any branches that might snap under his soft boots. He carefully moves along the roots, soundless in the night, and his pulse picks up when he sees red through the trunks, made broad with age. The arrow comes out of the quiver easily, the bow molding to his hand like it was made to be there. He holds the end of the arrow against the string, his pulse starting to race in his ears. If it’s a bobkin camp he’s ready for a fight, and adrenaline makes his fingers curl tight, his tongue poking out to slowly wet his pink lips. It’ll be quick, painless; the way he does best. 

“You may as well come out now, hero. I already heard you coming.”

The deep voice makes Link jump, brow furrowing as he relaxes his grip. He knows that voice.

He pokes his head out from behind the tree, letting out an irritated huff of breath when he sees who it is.

The large yiga is watching him from behind his expressionless mask lazily, leaning back against a felled tree. The empty sleeve hangs by his side, the tattooed arm resting on one knee. A spit hangs over the fire, roasting something to perfection. 

‘Hello, wander.’ Link signs, a little exasperated.

Wander chuckles softly, not making much of a move to get up. He watches Link put the bow back around his slim body, walking out into the firelight. Link’s gloved hands rest on his hips, studying the other man. He knew the other yiga, though he wouldn’t say they were friends; they often crossed paths while Link was traveling through the new landscape of Hyrule. The yiga wasn’t as eager or aggressive as his colleagues, content to just watch Link pass by, expression inscrutable. It had scared the hell out of Link the first time, but by now he’d figured out how to read Wander’s body language, figured out when it was safe to approach and when it was better to stay away. 

Wander is relaxed now, friendly even- well, at least as friendly as yiga get towards Link. He settles down by the fire, tucking his feet under him. An ache starts to spread through him as he sits, as he finally rests, and he lets out the softest of sighs as he does. He really should’ve set up camp a long time ago, but it’s too late now. He eyes the meat, looking up at the stars as Wander turns his face back towards him. It was fairly rude to be openly staring at somebody else’s food; he just hopes his stomach isn’t going to rumble. It’s been a long time since he’s eaten. Traveling always makes him forget how long it’s been between meals. 

His cheeks turn red as his stomach does, in fact, rumble, the cooked meat filling the air with a delicious smell. He puts a hand on his belly, pressing gently. Traitor. 

Wander grunts, leaning forward and picking up the spit. He swings it over, wordlessly offering some meat to the small Hylian. Link pauses, looking at him warily. Was this a trick? 

“Take some or don’t.” Wander says dryly. “It’s a one time offer. Eat or starve.”

Well, when he puts it like that.

Link uses a small knife to carve off a piece of the beast Wander has over the fire, big enough for him but not so much he’s taking advantage of the yiga. He chews the meat slowly, trying not to stuff his cheeks full like he does when he’s alone. Wander lifts his mask the slightest bit, digging his teeth into the meat to rip off a bite of his own. There’s a scar that dots his chin, sliding up to kiss the very edge of his lip, and his teeth almost look like fangs. 

All of this is the quickest flash of flesh and teeth in front of Link’s clever eyes, the mask sliding back into place easily. Link studies him for a moment more, watching the mask move as Wander quietly chews, then turns back to his own food, digging another bite off the hunk of meat. This was really good.

“Get into a scrap with the zora, little hero?” Wander’s voice is mildly curious, nodding to a mark on the side of his neck. It’s an old cut, the place where sharp, serrated teeth had dug into the soft flesh of his neck. Only a few kinds had teeth like that, and the zora where the only ones who had the finesse to bite him there.

Link’s hand jumps up, clapping over the mark, and his cheeks turn red despite himself. He knew he should’ve worn one of his scarves. 

Wander doesn’t miss it, and Link makes a face because he can tell the other man is grinning wide at him through the mask. 

“Seems a little dangerous for a thing of your size no?” Wander hums, endlessly amused. “Messing around with the zora prince.” 

Link puffs out his cheeks, nudging his leg with his smaller foot. He always tests the waters, whenever they meet, and so far Wander has been amicable to small touches, as long as they didn’t linger. 

Link is half wary, half buzzing with excitement for when he finally goes too far, pushing Wander into drawing his long blade. 

He didn’t want to  _ hurt  _ Wander, not really. He didn’t seek out to hurt things. But a good fight always left him buzzing with an adrenaline rush he could feel in his teeth; he knew that Wander, one armed as he was, would give the hero of hyrule a run for his money. 

‘What about you huh? Seen Sooga around lately?’ Link’s fingers are quick as they sign, flashing through letters as there’s no motion that would capture the essence of the big, brooding blademaster. 

Wander’s shoulders hitch imperceptibly, his neck going stiff, and Link smirks in victory. It was a low blow, yes, but it was effective. More than one person found the high ranking blade master to be very…  _ impressive _ , and Wander was no exception. He’s not sure of the exact relationship Sooga and Wander have, but it always makes Wander shy when Link brings it up. 

“Don’t talk about things you don’t know about, wonder boy.” Wander grumbles, his fist coming down in a gentle, but scolding tap on his head. It doesn’t hurt and Link could’ve leaned out of the way, but he just grins at the older man. 

‘I know you like him. It’s not exactly a secret.’ Link’s smile is as sly as a fox, his fingers cutting through the air. ‘The other yiga just don’t want to call you out.’

“Enough.” Wander’s hand closes around his smaller ones sternly, hushing him more effectively than most. “If you’re full and rested take your leave. I’m sure the other yiga wouldn’t look favorably on you being here.”

Link grins, but he rises to his feet. He may like mischief, but he knows when he’s being dismissed. He needs to get to the gerudo town anyway. Brushing dirt off his shins, he holds up a finger, asking for a little more of the yiga’s indulgence as he digs in his bag. His fingers close around his prize right when Wander starts to shift impatiently. 

Repayment for the meat. Link carefully places two hearty radishes on the pile of Wander’s belongings, giving him a little wave as he turns to head back into the dark. Back to his adventure; back to the fight.

Wander watches the hylian go, unable to help a reluctant chuckle coming from his throat. “Strange little chosen one.” He muses, turning back to the flame. 


End file.
